Through the Night
by Attenia
Summary: When Morgana is plagued by nightmares, Gwen helps her get through the night. PWP. Morgwen.


Gwen hurries into the room at the sounds of her mistresses' cries. "My lady? Morgana?" She shakes Morgana's shoulder, trying to wake her from the nightmare that has her crying out in her sleep.

"Morgana!"

Morgana's eyes finally snap open, finding Gwen's in the light of the lantern she brought in.

"Oh," she gasps, before bursting into tears.

"Ssh, it's ok," Gwen says, brushing the hair from Morgana's sweaty face. "It was just a dream."

"Just a dream," Morgana repeats, nodding as though trying to convince herself.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Gwen asks.

Morgana's lip trembles as she nods. She pulls the blankets down slightly to let Gwen slip in beside her. She hesitantly puts her arms around her mistress, calming her shaking sobs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gwen asks softly in her ear.

For a minute, she doesn't think Morgana is going to answer, but finally, she speaks in a soft, scared voice.

"I saw you burning," she whispers. "All I could think was how your father was wrongly killed for sorcery. You know what Uther's like, he won't listen to reason. It could be you. You were screaming and screaming –"

Morgana's voice is becoming increasingly hysterical as she recounts her dream.

"It's ok, it was just a dream," Gwen repeats, stroking back Morgana's dark hair.

"Gwen – I can't – if you –"

Morgana gasps and shudders, babbling about her dream, but she's barely understandable anymore. Gwen can't seem to hush her. Without thinking about it, without planning it, she presses her lips to Morgana's.

Morgana is shocked into silence as she freezes for a moment. Gwen briefly wonders if they will banish her from Camelot, or just throw her to rot in the dungeons, before Morgana is kissing back. She gasps and her hand comes up to tangle in Gwen's hair, pulling her closer.

Their tongues clash together, dancing in the hot, wet breathy space between them.

Morgana finally pulls away to breath, pushing herself up on her elbow. "I didn't know you felt the same," she whispers. "You never said…"

She can just see Gwen's dark eyes below her, shining in the faint light of the moon coming through the window, the lantern knocked to the floor.

"I never imagined you would ever think of me that way," Gwen whispers.

Morgana doesn't reply except to mould their lips together. She gasps as Gwen's hands run down her sides and pull up her nightshirt. She rips it over her head and yanks at Gwen's nightdress. The thin material rips down the middle, but neither of them cares.

Morgana feels a delicious wetness between her legs and presses her hips down, grinding against Gwen's body. Gwen gasps beneath her and arches out, still locked to her lips. The two of them lose themselves in a steady rhythm, their hands moving everywhere over each other's bodies.

Gwen surprises Morgana with her assertiveness when she suddenly flips them over so that Morgana is on the bottom. Morgana groans loudly as Gwen's mouth leaves hers and moves down her body to her breasts. Gwen's mouth covers her left nipple, sucking and nibbling. Morgana jerks helplessly upwards, almost crying when Gwen's mouth moves away.

Her right nipple receives the same treatment, and by the time Gwen is done, Morgana is a panting wreck.

"Gwen – please – more –"

As always, Gwen obliges her mistress. Her hands run up Morgana's sides, her nails dragging ever so slightly over the milky pale skin. Morgana gasps as Gwen's hands capture her nipples, rolling them between her fingers.

What Gwen's hands are doing is nothing compared to what her mouth is doing. She moves down Morgana's stomach with wet kisses until the reaches her mound of dark hair. She kisses it and Morgana jerks desperately upwards, keening for more pressure.

Gwen teases her with little licks and nudges, never enough, leaving Morgana begging for more.

"Gwen, please… Oh! Gwen!" She arches up as Gwen's tongue finally finds her small centre of pleasure. "Gwen, please, Gwen, more. Please… don't stop…" She isn't aware of her incoherent mumbling. Her whole body is hot and reeling with pleasure.

Morgana is sobbing Gwen's name, begging for more.

Gwen's left hand leaves Morgana's breast and moves down between her legs. Morgana is soaked and wanting, and when Gwen pushes a single finger inside her, she cries out and pushes herself onto the digit. Gwen's mouth starts moving up again, leaving Morgana moaning in frustration, wanting her to go back down. Gwen starts sucking Morgana's nipples again while she works another finger inside her.

Morgana writhes under her, trying to push herself onto Gwen's fingers and force her to return to her knob of pleasure at once. The fact that Gwen is slipping more and more fingers inside her is a rather debilitating distraction. Finally, her hands snatch Gwen's hair and she pushes her friend down to where she wants her. Gwen chuckles under her breath. "Impatient, aren't you, my lady?"

Morgana just moans, writhing, desperate to get the pressure she so desperately needs.

Gwen's mouth reaches her again just as she pushes a fourth finger inside Morgana. Morgana can feel her muscles tensing, can feel hear flushing her whole body. "Gwen!" she screams, writhing under her. Gwen's fingers twist deliciously inside her as her mouth firmly latches onto Morgana's nodule and sucks firmly.

Morgana feels every muscle in her body tense as she comes. She arches up, gasping, feeling Gwen's mouth on her, her fingers inside her. She pleasure takes her breath away as her hands pull on Gwen's hair. Gwen sucks harder, letting Morgana ride out her orgasm. It seems to last forever, the sweet tension in her limbs dragging another scream from her.

Finally, Morgana slumps back, gasping for breath. Gwen pulls her fingers out with a squelching sound, and Morgana moans softly at the loss. Before she can say anything, Gwen is right beside her, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Are you feeling better, my lady?" she whispers.

Morgana gives a shaky laugh. "I don't think I've ever felt better in my life." Knowing how uncomfortable Gwen must be, she makes to wriggle down to give her her fair share of pleasure.

"My lady, you don't have to," Gwen says.

"Oh, but I want to," Morgana whispers, swiping her tongue down to taste Gwen. Gwen gasps and jerks. Morgana holds her hips, stopping her from moving too much. It isn't long before Gwen is writhing and moaning under Morgana's touch. She is thrilled at how responsive Gwen is and relishes every touch.

Finally, after Gwen's final scream, Morgana comes back up and puts her arms around her. "I love you," she whispers.

"I love you, too," comes Gwen's voice.

Morgana cuddles into Gwen's embrace as sleep takes her. "Maybe you should move your stuff in here tomorrow," she mumbles as she drifts off.

She can almost feel Gwen smiling as she strokes Morgana's hair. "I think I will."

The End


End file.
